


Take Shelter

by lucieswuw



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucieswuw/pseuds/lucieswuw
Summary: 下雨天捡到一只湿漉漉的小野猫该怎么办？先带回家再说吧。





	1. Chapter 1

这晚的雨下得又大又急。

快9点钟的时候，姜丹尼尔正整理着货架等待交班，便利店里却突然涌进来一群躲雨、或是买伞的人。他想着今天可能又要晚一点才能下班了，突然来这么多客人，后面的姐姐可能一个人忙不过来。

过了二十几分钟，雨势稍小了一些，店里的客人也陆续离开。姜丹尼尔买了几个饭团一把香蕉和一盒牛奶，又借了一把店里的伞，便和同事姐姐交了班。

他一向不是很喜欢下雨的天气。

密密麻麻的雨滴打在伞上总让他感觉心慌，过度的潮湿让他喘不过气来。

所以他走得急匆匆，水溅到他的鞋子，甚至打湿了裤脚，闷闷地粘在他的小腿上。

他租的房子就在便利店附近，但是要路过好几条昏暗狭窄的小巷。白天经过的时候他总忍不住往里看，其实里边只是堆了许多旧物杂物，脏乱了些罢了，但晚上还是有些瘆人，特别是这样的雨天。

他拎着塑料袋的手在胸前画了个十字，然后加速往前走。就快到了，穿过这条巷子，前面的路灯左转......

他突然站住了。

巷口的阴影处分明有个人躺在地上。

姜丹尼尔真的很害怕。雨下了这么长时间，又下得这么大，如果是喝醉了的话怎么着也该被淋醒了吧......那难道......

他心脏都要蹦出来了。周围一个人都没有。这里位于城市边缘，偏僻的很，治安又不好，除了像他这种上夜班的晚上几乎没有人出门。

可是万一......万一这个人还活着呢？

就算他现在只想赶快跑回家，但不管怎样他都必须经过那人所在的巷口。姜丹尼尔即使稍微有一点点害怕，他也是善良的本质男子汉。

所以他撑着伞，一步一步挪到那个巷口，刚深吸一口气想要蹲下看看那人的情况，却被一双手紧紧的抓住了脚腕。

“我操啊啊啊啊啊！！！吓死我了！！！！！！！！”姜丹尼尔吓得往旁边蹦了老远，伞都给扔了，袋子里的东西也掉了一地。那双手自然也被挣脱，软绵绵的落在坑洼不平的地上。好在是个活人，姜丹尼尔手忙脚乱的收好掉在地上的东西，又举起伞，壮了壮胆往前靠了靠，借着路灯被雨雾打湿的光看清，那人的双腕竟被一条小指粗细的银链捆在一起。

“......救救我......求你......救救我吧……”

姜丹尼尔屏住呼吸慢慢蹲下来，靠近了才听到那人气若游丝的呼救。他把伞往地上的人那边凑了凑，还没等开口就感觉到那双手重新揪住了他的裤脚。

“......求......求你......”

然后他一冲动就直接把人抱回了家。

抱着一位成年男性回家是件非常累而且让人后悔的事情，即使他没走几步就到了。

姜丹尼尔看着正在狭窄的客厅里淌着水昏迷的男人懊恼的薅着自己的头毛。怎么就这么一时冲动呢！竟然搞个大男人回家！也不知道他是什么人！手还被绑着！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊疯了吧！！！！

可是他又不能再把人扔回雨里......毕竟......

他看起来很虚弱，而且长得很好看。

雨水打湿了他锋利硬挺的面部轮廓，还有长长的颤抖的睫毛。左边脸颊上的三颗小痣大概是某位调皮的天使留下的印记，再往下便是苍白而削薄的嘴唇，即使陷入昏迷仍然紧紧地抿着，好像在苦苦忍耐着什么。

正当姜丹尼尔像着了魔一般地用视线描摹着他的五官时，地上的人突然开始发抖。他暗骂自己色迷心窍，慌慌张张的决定给他先把湿衣服脱掉然后用被子捂一捂暖和一下。也不知道他在雨里淋了多久，姜丹尼尔不敢让他直接洗热水澡。

他嘴里不停念叨着对不起对不起无意冒犯请原谅我，一边跪在地上小心翼翼的举起来他的手。然后他发现，捆住这个人双手的银链另一端竟然连着脖子上的皮革项圈，限制了他双手可以触碰的区域。那项圈看着很精致，紧紧卡在那人的喉结下方，有种露骨的淫靡感。

姜丹尼尔更慌了。他听说最近上层很流行养这种漂亮男人做玩物，他一个舞团的成员就一时想不开走了这条路，结果下场凄惨。

能养这么漂亮的人的话肯定是很厉害的人物吧......他难道是逃跑了吗？这么想着，又想起他的朋友，姜丹尼尔叹了口气，努力不去想自己可能招惹了多大的麻烦，决定还是先收留他一晚，等他醒了再说。

因为他双手被捆在一起，姜丹尼尔只好拿来剪刀把他湿透的贴在身上的黑色t恤剪开，露出这人遍布暧昧的淤青和红痕的肩颈和胸膛。姜丹尼尔倒吸一口气，呼吸不自觉急促起来，一鼓作气去脱他的裤子。

他的手不停哆嗦，拉链被彻底打开的时候，他整个人都僵住了－－

那人没有穿内裤。私密处的体毛被处理的干干净净，猝不及防被看见的茎身被紧紧束缚在约中指长两指宽的贞操锁里，沉甸甸地压在涨红充血的囊袋上。

姜丹尼尔感觉浑身的血轰的一下涌上了头。他捂着鼻子蹭地一下站了起来，然后往后连退好几步。操操操操操这人到底怎么回事啊！！！关键部位被困在那么小的小笼子里肯定会坏掉吧！！！！可是我又不知道这个东西怎么打开！！！啊啊啊啊啊我真的是没事找事！！！！！！

姜丹尼尔心烦意乱，原地转了好几个圈，又觉得把人家的衣服裤子扒了一半扔在地上也太不像话，所以红着脸扭过头不去看这个大麻烦赤裸的身体，抓住两条裤腿把他的裤子一把揪了下来。然后他冲进房间，从橱子里抱了两床厚被子出来把人从头到尾那么一裹，放到了沙发上，就钻进了浴室。

他乘着洗手台喘了半天，抬头看见镜子里的自己满脸通红。他手忙脚乱的脱掉自己身上的湿衣服打开淋浴。

温热的水顺着他的头发流下，从紧闭着的眼睛，绷紧的肩部肌肉，蜿蜒经过他勃起的器官，最后带着被稀释的白浊冲进下水道。

即使呼吸慢慢被平复，他的心跳一直都很快。

洗过澡，他又仔细地吹干了头发才磨磨唧唧的从浴室出来。他没太敢看沙发上的一团，在狭小的家里忙忙碌碌。先是把湿衣服都塞进了洗衣机，又胡乱吞了一个沾了水的饭团，最后还擦了客厅的地板。都忙完之后，他估计那人应该已经暖和过来了，所以去浴室放热水，准备给他泡个澡。

热水哗哗地涌进小小的浴缸，姜丹尼尔漫不经心地用手在水里划着，心里不停地想一会该怎么给那人洗澡。如果他能自己醒过来就好了，要不然就只能把他扔进来......但放他一个人在里面会不会溺水啊......正胡思乱想着，他突然听见客厅里砰的一声。他连忙冲出去，看见沙发上的那坨摔到了地板上，那人身上裹的被子被压在了身下。他侧躺着，修长的双腿间夹了被子蜷曲着，胯部像是无意识地胡乱在被子上蹭弄，腰腹部的曲线在被子和大腿的遮挡后面深深凹陷。

“嗯......哈啊......"

那人的声音带着欲望无法满足的委屈，小声呜咽着加大了夹被子的动作。他被捆住的手不停挣扎着，却只是加深了手腕上的红痕，连带着牵动了颈间的项圈，呛到了自己。他的动作被几声呛咳打断，意识到姜丹尼尔的存在后，艰难地向他抬起头。

他湿润的眼神透过湿透的刘海，带着一层雨雾般的迷朦还有不知所措的欲望看向居高临下俯视着他的姜丹尼尔，匍匐在他的脚下小声开口，

“我好难受......求你帮帮我......呜......”

即使是向姜丹尼尔求助的时候，他仍然像控制不住自己一样不停地蹭着双腿间夹着的被子。红晕从他赤裸的胸膛蔓延到修长的、带着项圈的脖子，然后爬上湿漉漉的眼角。

“他......他给我下了药，还给我戴了锁，呜......我，我下面好疼......”

他的脸不知是因为被药物唤起的情欲，还是恬不知耻向陌生人发出难以启齿的求助而涨红，眼睛里和声音里的水气越来越重。见眼前的人好像仍然不为所动，他用手肘撑着身体往前，艰难地凑近姜丹尼尔，然后颤抖着用脸颊蹭了蹭他赤裸着的脚背，又讨好地印上亲吻，活像一只粘人又不知羞的猫儿。

姜丹尼尔看着眼前的人可怜兮兮却可口到诱人犯罪的样子，拼尽全力保持理智，“那你，需要我做什么？”

他张口才发现自己的声音又低又哑，下腹部点起来的火烧得他嗓子冒烟。

好像仅仅是接触他脚背上的赤裸皮肤，那人就得到了不小的满足。得到姜丹尼尔的回应之后，他变得更加放肆，急切地想要得到解脱。

他转了个方向，把屁股转向姜丹尼尔脚尖，然后分开腿跪趴下来，扭头看向他，

“钥匙塞在......我屁股里面，我自己够不到，求你帮我拿出来把前面的锁打开......哈啊......”他说话间带着难耐的喘息，然后把屁股又抬得更高了一点，带着讨好的感觉微微地摇着，“求你......求求你先生，我下面快要坏掉了......”

姜丹尼尔清了清嗓子，蹲下来，端详着他后穴里露出来的一小截黑色物体，轻轻用手指戳了一下，结果惹得那人短促而痛苦的轻喊一声，浑身颤抖。

“呃对不起对不起，是要先把这个东西拿出来吗？”

“没事的，嗯......钥匙被堵在里面，唔......你把......肛塞拿出来之后就能看到......”

“我......他已经把里面洗干净了，没、没有脏东西的......”

“咳咳，”姜丹尼尔揉了揉鼻子，“倒不是在乎这个......你、你准备好了吗？我这就帮你把钥匙拿出来。”

说着，他伸手去取将那人的穴口撑得发红的东西。他小心地往外拽，那人的大腿打着颤，随着粗大的塞体被“啵”的一声拿出体内带着哭腔急促地喘息。他的小穴因为巨物的扩张无法合拢，随着颤抖的呼吸在姜丹尼尔眼前开开合合，他甚至瞟到了里面殷红的穴道。

一个小小的钥匙被固定在柱体前端，姜丹尼尔赶紧取下来递到那人眼前，“是这个吗？”

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

“嗯，”那人抬头看了一眼，轻轻点了点头，然后四肢再也无力支撑，侧着躺倒在地板上。他接过钥匙的手很凉，手腕上绑着的银链随着那双手探到身下的动作发出冰凉暧昧的声响。双腿并拢的姿势并不方便，所以他又把腿打开，仰躺着，露出紧绷凹陷的腹部，和腿间饱受折磨的部位。

姜丹尼尔后知后觉地反应过来，他或许该回避一下，可是他动不了——轻微的金属碰撞声带着湿润的凉意缠绕上他的身体，牵引他的神智，所以他红着脸，盯着看那人摸索着用钥匙打开小小的锁头，然后涨红的、被紧束了不知多久的性器在取下贞操锁的瞬间，涌出一股股清液，把他的小腹弄得一片湿黏。

他的头向后仰着，柔软而凌乱的黑发蹭着地板，皱着眉头，眼睛紧闭。又薄又红的嘴唇张着，无助地喘息，却没发出什么声音。被取下来的锁从他无力的指尖掉到地板上，咚的一声，然后，他修长骨感的手指缓慢地从体侧攀上胯骨，拢上刚刚被解放的器官，轻轻抚摸安慰着。

他像小猫一样，随着手上的动作发出又轻又软的鼻音。

丹尼尔顺着声音看过去，正好对上猫咪湿漉漉的眼睛。

然后他感觉到手腕上凉凉的触感。那人轻轻拉过来他的右手，搭在自己的脸颊上，然后试探地蹭他的手掌。发现他没有抗拒，又得寸进尺，伸出红软的舌尖，舔舐他的掌心。

他透过指缝微眯着眼看姜丹尼尔，湿热的舌和微凉的鼻尖沿着他掌心的纹路来来回回，又用软软的嘴唇去亲吻指缝。

好痒。丹尼尔忍不住把手攥了起来，噌地站起身。被舔湿的手握成拳头抵在唇边，他清了清嗓子，“咳，水、给你放好的水要凉了，你、你得先泡个热水澡才行，不然你会……”

“可是我还是好难受，好想要，”他打断丹尼尔，嘴角和眼角有点委屈地下垂，“再帮帮我吧，求你了。”

他吃力地用被缚住的双手撑起身子，跪在丹尼尔身前，仰着头，从脸颊到耳朵边一片薄红，然后把额头小心翼翼地挨在姜丹尼尔的胯骨上，只露出一只可怜兮兮的大眼睛。头发上的湿气和脸上、还有呼出来的热气透过薄薄的睡裤，软绵绵地沾上站着的人跃跃欲试的敏感部位。

姜丹尼尔的手不自觉地握住了他赤裸的消瘦肩膀，但却没能把人给推开。他的手从那人的肩膀，抚上修长的脖颈，拇指稍微掠过他性感的喉结，然后再向上，停在那三颗可爱的小痣那里。

“如果我是坏人呢？还是你...随便求什么人帮忙都可以？”

“不会的，”他的手轻轻地搭上姜丹尼尔的裤腰，用额头去蹭他的炽热，“你很好，我看见你的第一眼就知道。”

“而且我喜欢你......这种类型，你现在也因为我有感觉了，不是吗？”

他抬头，盯着丹尼尔的眼睛，慢慢地把被顶起了帐篷的睡裤往下拉，直到那根半硬的粗大性器暴露在欲望剑拔弩张的两人之间，然后托住囊袋底部，将它含进湿热的口腔。

姜丹尼尔的脑子瞬间像开了锅一样，蒸腾的欲望直冲天灵盖——他一向抗拒不了猫咪，也抗拒不了长得好看的人，而眼前这个像猫咪一样的漂亮男人一再挑战他的克制力。所以，即使这个现在应该先去洗个澡的人身份不明，他也不在乎了。于是姜丹尼尔开始专心享受那人殷勤的口交，他低沉的叹息和呻吟被猫咪当成了赞赏和鼓励，换来更为热切的亲吻、舔舐和吞吐。

丹尼尔原本抚在那人脸侧耳畔的手微微向后，插进他仍然湿漉漉的发根，不自觉地按着他的后脑勺往前送。即使他闭着眼睛，也能感觉到那人粘在自己脸上的炽热眼神；但眼下比眼神更热的，是身下卖力吸吮着的唇舌。他很快硬得像铁，但又快要被熔化在他湿滑又热情的嘴巴里。

那人尝试着把整根全部含进去，但操之过急，娇嫩的喉咙被巨物猛地侵犯，被顶到干呕，只能退出去边克制地咳嗽，边沿着茎身上暴起的青筋舔吻。姜丹尼尔低头，对上他泪汪汪的眼睛，正被讨好着的物什又涨大了几分。

“对不起，你太大了……我，我刚刚没准备好......”说完他又生怕丹尼尔反悔似的，赶紧又把头部含了进去，努力地放松喉咙，接纳粗长的肉棒。姜丹尼尔低声骂了一句，两只手在他后脑勺交叉按住，胡乱顶胯操弄他的嘴巴。

不一会儿他就被丹尼尔弄成了一团糟。眼泪扑簌簌地往下掉，混着被大力抽动着的阴茎带出来的唾液滴落，把他的脸和胸口弄得一片湿淋淋。但他被按在姜丹尼尔胯间没法逃脱，只能强忍着喉间的反应，乖巧地去顺应他的粗鲁。

快要失控了——丹尼尔身体里的野兽被欲望唤醒，怒吼着要吞噬他的理智前，他粗喘着从那张温顺的嘴里退出来，被伺候得湿亮的硬挺抵在那人的侧脸，蹭上湿淋淋的唾液和前液。

他得找个借口停下来：“我，我想知道你的名字。”

“嗯？名字吗”男人喘息着，疑惑地抬头，“如果你想知道的话，我叫邕圣祐——”

他说话间有意无意地用嘴唇蹭着丹尼尔的囊袋，彷佛在催促。于是下一秒，他就被推倒在被子上，下身也被丹尼尔握住，好像检查一样，从不停地流着清液的小孔，到底部充血的饱满小球，被仔细又色情地摸了个遍。

“能帮到你是我的荣幸，邕......邕先生。”一滴汗顺着丹尼尔的下巴滴到邕圣祐鼻尖上，再流到他嘴唇上。

好痒。邕圣祐伸出舌尖舔掉了那滴汗，喘息着顶蹭丹尼尔正包裹着他最最敏感的龟头的手掌。

“好在这里没被弄坏，都硬到流水了呢。”

“......是啊，”嘴巴里是属于丹尼尔的淡淡的苦咸味道，邕圣祐顺着汗滴下来的痕迹向上，着迷地盯着看丹尼尔厚实的嘴唇，然后感觉到刚刚认真地招待过的粗壮阴茎正在他的会阴和穴口周围蠢蠢欲动。

他重新对上姜丹尼尔的双眼。“......只是被你操嘴巴，我就兴奋成这副样子...唔......”

他颤抖着的挑逗被贸然闯入的手指打断。丹尼尔骤然变得更加急促的呼吸，还有在他股间肆意的开拓是对他方才所说的回应。本应干涩紧绷的甬道因为刚刚才被取出的肛塞，已经准备好接纳更为粗壮的物什，开始谄媚地吸吮着探进来的修长指节。姜丹尼尔手掌挨着邕圣祐光滑的会阴，又加了一根手指进去，三指一并在他体内攻城略地，挖掘最要命的那一点。

从深处传来的水声越发大了，邕圣祐原先咬住下唇才忍回去的呻吟也不得不被放了出来。

“那......被我操嘴巴还是用手操后面舒服？”姜丹尼尔听着邕圣祐像猫一样的动静，眯着眼，凑到他耳朵根上问。

“哈啊...都......都舒服，只要是你，都......啊！”那人拔高了声音，眉头紧皱着，射在自己身上。浓稠的精液喷得挺远，小腹，胸口，乳头，下巴，甚至是耳畔和头发上都沾染了星点白浊。姜丹尼尔把手指从湿透了的后穴抽出来，又用那只湿淋淋的手去收集汇他小腹上的精液。他把满手乱糟糟的液体胡乱抹到自己急不可耐的性器上，然后用小臂架住那人的腿弯，举高了，大大分开，露出湿软的穴口。

那人还沉浸在刚刚的高潮，身子不时地轻颤几下。勾人的眼睛甚至还没找回焦点，可是他还是乖顺极了，修长的腿轻轻地搭在丹尼尔肩头，脚后跟磨蹭着他用着力的背部肌肉，欲言又止地催促着。

姜丹尼尔不再啰嗦，一挺身便冲进了他体内。

进入的瞬间，两个人都失控地叫了出来。姜丹尼尔握住身下人的腰用力往深处顶，他自己的急促喘息和邕圣祐动情的呻吟在耳边交错，煽情得很。邕圣祐的上身被他顶得一直往前窜，可是腿却固执地缠在他的腰上，直到两个人贴得不能再近。他的阴茎夹在两个人小腹中间，即使刚刚才射过精，却一点也不见软，硬挺挺地流着水。

姜丹尼尔好不容易从令人发狂的紧热中回过神，便坏心眼地伸手下去握住抵在他小腹上的东西，拇指不时轻轻掠过最经不得碰的马眼，把人原本清亮的嗓音染上了带点哭腔的哑。

“你感觉好点了吗？我有帮到你吗？”姜丹尼尔把整个龟头包在掌心里揉搓，满足地感受到从相贴的那具身体传来的颤抖，还有耳边越发失控的呜咽。

“怎么不回答我呢？是我做的不好吗？”姜丹尼尔又加大了些力度。

“不，不是的，哈啊......好，特别，好，我舒服得快要死了……啊！啊......谢谢，谢谢尼尔，我好喜欢......呜——”

他实在是被丹尼尔操得狠了，敏感点不停地被顶弄着，下身也不断地被亵玩......更何况对他做这一切的是姜丹尼尔——他睁开被两个人的汗糊住了的眼睛，痴迷又贪婪地盯着他身上的人看：看他因为自己失神半阖的眼睛，看他汗湿的头发，还有笑起来时会露出可爱的牙齿、而如今却因为用力而抿起来的嘴巴——他有点忘乎所以，不由自主地往前凑，想要在嘴唇，或者是嘴角偷一个吻......

可是丹尼尔发现了他的图谋不轨，在他即将得逞的时候抓住了他的下巴，皱着眉头盯着他不安的眼睛，然后在邕圣祐慌乱地躲闪时，狠狠地吻住了他颤抖的嘴唇。

邕圣祐惊于这意外的赏赐，然后迫不及待地、顺从又热切地回应这个像是要把他吞掉一般的亲吻；同时，因为愈发加大力度的亵玩和操弄而变得放肆孟浪的呻吟被碾碎在二人唇间，然后混着不分彼此的唾液吞咽下去，只溢出来星言片语。

“唔...要疯了，呜......你真好，啊嗯......我好想射......要疯了......啊——”

“那就射给我吧，”姜丹尼尔低头贴着他耳侧说，低沉沙哑的声音震动鼓膜，然后转换成电流冲向下体，“It’s my pleasure.”

下一秒，邕圣祐果然听话地射了出来，浑身上下都颤耸着，从被眼泪湿成一簇簇的睫毛、射了两次还是不肯软下去的阴茎，连带着想勾引他一起高潮的甬道。姜丹尼尔差点被吸得缴枪，脏字混着滚烫的吐息从紧咬的牙缝里钻出来，箍着邕圣祐纤细柔软的腰把自己艰难地退出来。

男人因为他的离开而有些慌乱而疑惑地去寻找他的手挽留，可是向前探的双手被系在颈间的银链拘束，扯得他不得不费力地用胳膊肘撑起被操得软绵绵的身体。姜丹尼尔正努力平复着紊乱的呼吸和心跳，见状暗暗责怪自己精虫上脑，竟忘记了把他的双手解开。于是他赶紧凑过去握住他的手腕，又用另一只手扶着他靠着沙发坐起来，也不顾自己下面还硬挺挺地翘着。

“对不起啊，我刚刚......我应该先帮你解开的，都怪我——”姜丹尼尔低着头小声道歉，他刚刚简直变了一个人，他自己都觉得害怕。他仔细端详那人的手腕，发现链子缠得并不是很紧，只是绕了几圈然后系了个活结。

他轻轻把银链弄松了些，又抬头想让邕圣祐把手稍微往外撑一下，却对上了他的眼睛。姜丹尼尔愣住了，他不知道该怎么形容、也从未看到过这样的眼神——那双漂亮的眼睛亮晶晶的，泛着最最温柔而热切的光，而那分明是毫不掩饰的爱意。姜丹尼尔觉得他大概是还没从灭顶的情欲中清醒过来，否则他怎么会错觉自己正在被一个陌生人深深地爱着，从身体到灵魂。

然后邕圣祐向他证明那并不是错觉——以一个印在嘴角的吻。姜丹尼尔感觉到嘴唇接触的柔软，和睫毛扫过眼角的痒，然后呼吸交缠。他稍稍后退，鼻尖轻轻抵着邕圣祐的，然后侧头吻上他微张的嘴唇。姜丹尼尔从未想过某天会和一个来路不明的陌生人如此肌肤相亲，但他们用力地亲吻对方，毫无间隙地交换津液，毫不掩饰地表露爱欲，疯狂又盲目。

那男人或许在一片混乱中自己挣脱了链子，姜丹尼尔回过神的时候已经被按在了被子上，而邕圣祐正跨坐在他腰间，一只手抚在他侧脸，另一只手向后握住丹尼尔被冷落许久的性器上下撸动。两个人都急促的喘息着，顾不上说话，眼神胶着。姜丹尼尔看着邕圣祐往自己掌心吐了口唾沫，抹上他青筋暴起的阴茎，然后咬着嘴唇往下坐。

姜丹尼尔一直扶着邕圣祐的腰，直到他完整的进到他身体里面。他的手顺着柔韧的腰线往上，指腹轻轻地擦过那人胸口的淤青和红痕。掠过乳头的时候，邕圣祐轻声叫了出来，然后抿着嘴巴，眼睛湿漉漉的看他。姜丹尼尔猜不出来他是要他继续摸还是专心往深处顶，所以他一边用手指拨弄微肿的小豆，一边握着他的腰往上顶胯。被上下夹击的邕圣祐很快便受不住了，阴茎不时拍打在丹尼尔小腹上，前液夸张地往外流，甚至甩到了姜丹尼尔胸口。他难堪又慌张地捂住下体，另一只手好像不知道该往哪放。

于是姜丹尼尔牵过那只不知所措的手，按在自己左胸口。热切急促的心跳烫得邕圣祐更加不知所措，不安挣动间无意抚上了他的乳头。姜丹尼尔的小尖尖从来没被人碰过，所以他有点羞耻地直接叫了出来。随后他直接捂住了自己的嘴巴，因为坏猫咪竟然俯下身来叼住了另一边，用牙齿轻磨，舌尖舔弄，嘴唇亲吮，手也渐渐大胆起来，上上下下肆意点火。为了惩罚调皮的猫咪，姜丹尼尔只能更用力地往深处顶，速度也越来越快。邕圣祐总算被他惩罚到没有力气再调皮，只顾趴在他胸膛上带着哭腔求饶。他的头发还是湿呼呼的，但又软软地搭在姜丹尼尔颈间。他低头亲吻他的发旋，然后一手护着他的后脑勺，一手揽着他的腰，一转眼便把两人的位置调了个。

他又去亲邕圣祐，从颊边可爱的痣，到又圆又翘的鼻尖，最后落在红润柔软的嘴唇。

他差点脱口而出“我喜欢你”，但这实在是突兀到莫名其妙。一场荒唐竟让他如此脑热，姜丹尼尔觉得自己幼稚好笑，但却不否认他因为这个漂亮男人变成了相信一见钟情、命中注定的傻瓜。

一个鲁莽的，想和他名正言顺地做所有亲密又荒唐的事情的幼稚傻瓜。

但姜丹尼尔知道这或许就是他们之间的最后一次，所以他用力亲吻他，近乎凶狠地侵占他的身体，然后舔去他的眼泪——直到最后，他低吼着射进深处，而邕圣祐失控地呻吟，在断断续续地射出最后一点精液之后，抽搐着尿了出来。

他慌张地想用手擦干净喷在姜丹尼尔身上的液体，发现自己喷得到处都是之后，竟然急得开始打哭嗝。姜丹尼尔只觉得他特别可爱，哪怕是最糟糕的样子也顶顶可爱，笑着说没关系、别担心，然后把他抱起来去浴室。他打开了浴霸，然后拿自己的浴巾把湿漉漉的猫咪包了起来，重新放热水。期间不停傻乎乎地冲着人家笑，然后亲他红红的眼睛和耳尖，最后直接把不时打着小嗝的邕圣祐抱进了怀里。热乎乎的暖灯下，他有点晕乎乎地问，“你在哪里住？要不要和我住一起？和我住一起好吗，不要......不要和别人......”

说到一半他差点把自己的舌头咬破，浑身僵硬的像雕像。两人安静了许久，在姜丹尼尔即将被自己尴尬致死的时候，邕圣祐轻轻挣脱他的怀抱，转过头来看他。

他的眼睛好亮，没有姜丹尼尔想象的嘲讽和拒绝，而是温柔的笑意。然后他点头说，好啊。

姜丹尼尔知道自己毫不掩饰的开心一定看起来很傻，但他还是雀跃又殷勤地给邕圣祐洗了澡，又红着脸给他清理了后面。他把自己的床和仅剩的被子让给了邕圣祐，握着他的手看着他睡着之后又去打扫狼藉的客厅。他被兴奋冲昏了头脑，迅速完成所有擦擦洗洗之后，他傻笑着蜷缩在沙发上盖着外套幸福又兴奋地眩晕。快睡着的时候，他隐隐觉得好像有点什么不太对头，可是敌不过铺天盖地的困意，他很快便陷入沉睡。

可是第二天，姜丹尼尔迷迷糊糊地醒来之后，才发现昨夜好像确实是一场荒诞的美梦——整整齐齐的床上哪有什么漂亮男人，兴冲冲地冲进卧室的他就像一只被被主人仍在荒郊野外的大狗，傻乎乎地呆呆站着。过了好一会儿，他突然笑了，笑自己又笨又傻，会相信一只狡猾的猫咪愿意留在他的小窝，会相信自己误打误撞的遇到了命中注定，会相信邕圣祐也是为他动了心的。他笑了一会儿便听见自己嗓子哑了，喉头也发梗，所以他晃晃脑袋，去洗衣机里掏出来昨晚洗好的被子，晒到阳台上，然后胡乱换上一身衣服便出了门。

他这一天都昏昏沉沉，舞团排练的时候不停的跳错动作，草莓牛奶买成讨厌的香蕉牛奶，晚上去便利店值班的时候竟然连衣服都忘记换。被领班敲了脑门之后他一边道歉一边冲去更衣室，摸到胸牌的时候，他突然想起来到底是什么奇怪。

名字......他昨天分明只是问了邕圣祐的名字，却没有说自己的，但是邕圣祐却叫了自己“尼尔”......

会那么巧吗？被叫错的名字恰好和自己的一样？还是，他原本就认识......

姜丹尼尔穿好衣服，觉得自己又在自作多情了。那人分明给了承诺之后有一言不发的离开，他们之间还能有什么呢？只是幻觉罢了。

姜丹尼尔觉得眼睛有点酸酸的，但开始疯狂敲门的领班强制终止了他的感伤，他吸了吸鼻子便打开了更衣室门，然后又挨了领班一掌。

浑浑噩噩地熬到下班，姜丹尼尔没精打采的往家走。今天虽然没有下雨，但不小心踩到的昨天的积水还是溅湿了他的裤脚。他不自觉地在捡到那个男人的巷口停住脚步，但昏暗的路灯下空空荡荡，只有一滩污水。

姜丹尼尔不知道把他带回家到底是不是个错误。他纠结了整整一天，直到刚才才想明白不管结局如何，他从来没后悔去救他。他不敢去想如果不是他，那个男人会无助地在雨水里躺多久，又会遇上什么样的坏人。所以最起码他......

陷入沉思的姜丹尼尔低头掏钥匙的时候，总算看见了抱着膝盖坐在自家门口的人。那人正抬着头，看着他失魂落魄的样子强忍着笑意。钥匙串啪地一声掉到了地上，姜丹尼尔整个人往后弹了一大步，眼睛瞪得贼大，然后一把捂住了差点在半夜飙出尖叫的嘴巴。

“对不起吓到你啦，可是是你昨天说要我和你一起住的唉，现在反悔了吗？”邕圣祐扶着墙有点吃力地站起来，但还没等站稳，便被姜丹尼尔一把拉进了怀里。

他抱得特别紧，毛茸茸的头像大型犬一样埋在他颈侧，声音闷闷的：“我以为你走了，我今天一天都......你去哪了啊？为什么不和我说一声再走呢？我——”我以为你不稀罕和我在一起，我以为你骗我，我以为我是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜......还好你回来了。

邕圣祐没有回答，只是轻轻抱住他，然后侧头亲他的头发和耳朵。姜丹尼尔因为痒，以及害羞，把胳膊稍微松了松，悄悄抬眼去看邕圣祐的表情，却看到了他嘴角和眼眶的淤青。姜丹尼尔不记得昨天他脸上有这些痕迹，连忙捧起他的脸：“你脸上怎么有伤啊？昨天明明......你到底去干什么了啊！是谁......”  
邕圣祐用一个短暂的吻打断了他一连串的问题，然后贴着他的嘴唇问：“如果我现在欠了很多债，你还愿意让我住进来吗？”他往后退了些，握着丹尼尔的手，看着他的眼睛，“你愿意收留我吗？姜丹尼尔先生？”

当然了，姜丹尼尔同样用一个亲吻做回答。

正文完。  
至于所有疑问，番外再解释吧～


End file.
